


This is All that I Want

by MagicMar



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence Mention, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Sal Fisher, gays being cute, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMar/pseuds/MagicMar
Summary: Sal and Travis are having a very comfy movie night at Sal’s place, complete with blankets, popcorn, and love.Featuring: chick-flicks, trans Sal, cuddling and a pinch of angsty Travis thoughts.





	This is All that I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Just a quick fluff oneshot, nothing much! Shoot me a follow on Tumblr if you will :) (magic-mar)
> 
> This one’s for you Lys!! <3

Sal swiped and opened up his recently called, Travis being at the top of the list. He moved to call but stopped, he knew better then to call Travis unannounced, especially if he was at home. 

Clicking off and switching apps, he opted for a quick text instead. “ _ Safer for Travis,” _ he assured himself.

**Hi Trav! wanna do a movie night later tonight? Or soon? The last one was a while ago and I miss it.**

**And you.**

_ Hey, I’d love to do another movie night. Sorry but, tomorrow night maybe?  _

_ Also how can you miss me?? I saw you in school a few hours ago, _

**Tomorrow night works! 7?**

_ 7! _

**See you, <3**

_ <3 _

The date was set! Sal immediately went down the hall and peeked into his dad’s room, finding him perched at his desk as usual.

 

“Hey Dad,”

 

“Oh! Sal, what do you need?”

 

“No, no, nothing. I just wanted to know if you were working tomorrow night,”

 

Sal watched his father push off his desk and turn his chair around to face him sympathetically, “Yeah, I have a shift at around 6, why? Did you need anything?” 

 

Sal instinctively pulled his sleeves over his hands and picked at the cuffs, he felt bad making his father feel guilty, “No! It’s.. fine. I promise it’s fine. I’m having-“ 

 

Sal hesitated, he knew his dad wouldn’t mind him having a boyfriend but, well, Travis didn’t want them public yet and he wanted to respect that.

 

“... a friend, over and I didn’t want to bother you, is all,” Sal watched his dad’s eyebrows shoot up as his, admittedly indiscreet, phrasing. 

 

Still, he chose not to push him for answers, which Sal was silently grateful for. 

 

“You’ll be just fine then. Have fun with this ‘friend’, of yours,” he chuckled when Sal pressed his “face” into his hands flusteredly.

 

“Great! Thanks dad, see you-“ Sal turned to leave quickly,

 

“I love you, Sal,” he heard his dad say, almost sounding like he felt as though he had to  _ remind  _ him.

 

“I love you too, Dad.” Sal smiled under his prosthetic, slipping out the door and shutting it behind him.

**…**

 

“Hey dipshit I brought you an extra hoodie of mine, my toothbrush, and my love,” 

 

Sal snorted and pulled his dumbass boyfriend inside, kicking the front door closed with his heel, “I didn’t ask you to bring me a sweater, Travis,” 

 

“You didn’t have to,” he dug an arm into his bag and pulled out a (solid color) pale blue hoodie, and threw it in Sal’s direction.

 

Catching it (with his face), Sal grabbed it and Travis’ backpack and went down the hall into his room. 

 

Spotting Gizmo perched on the armrest of the couch, looking up at him. Travis sat down next to him, listening as he purred under his gentle touch.

 

Eventually, Sal walked out of his room now dressed in Travis’ (slightly oversized) blue hoodie, his prosthetic being left in his room. 

 

Travis didn’t even notice he was staring until Sal shot him a flustered glare and Gizmo had crawled his way into his lap.

 

Sal titled his head and smiled slightly at him before walking over and dropping the stack of blankets he had under his arm onto the couch. 

 

Sitting down and pressing his side up against Travis, Sal sighed, relaxing into the feeling of his  _ boyfriend’s  _ sweater.

 

Smiling down at him, Travis wrapped an arm around Sal and gently squeezed his shoulder; but his face contorted into a small frown.

 

“Sal-“

 

“I know, Trav, I know, but-“

 

“Sally, You have to take your binder off, you know that,” Travis said in a gentle voice, turning to face Sal, Gizmo hopping out of his lap and strutting away.

 

He sighed and offered a caring smile, “I care about you is all. I know it gets bad but in the end, it’s better for your health to take it off. Please, Sally Face?”

 

Sal smiled and pushed himself off the couch, “Alright, you dork,” he smiled at him, “Get over here anyway so you can put on your pajamas,”

 

Travis followed suit, smiling the whole time. He was constantly amazed by how amazing his  _ boyfriend _ is.

**…**

 

Sal wrapped a few layers of blankets around their shoulders and pressed into Trav’s side, leaving space for him to adjust.

 

Eventually, the two were comfortably sprawled against each other, Sal sitting in between Travis’ legs, the popcorn bowl comfortably in his lap. 

 

He clicked the remote, playing the movie Sal had so carefully kept a surprise until this point.

 

“13 going on 30? Sal what the fuck,” Travis groaned dramatically through a mouthful of popcorn.

 

“C’mon! It’s a good movie,”

 

Travis raised an eyebrow at Sal, and although he couldn’t tell his token silence expressed it well enough. 

 

“Okay, it’s not, it’s really cringe to be fair. But it’s funny as hell to laugh at,” Sal nudged Trav’s side before unceremoniously shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Last time I checked we’re the opposite two middle-aged straight women but, whatever. Just play the movie goddamnit.” 

 

The remote clicked and Travis didn’t have to imagine Sal’s grin when the boy turned around the face him, poking his tongue out slightly before pressing his face into the center of his chest.

**…**

 

It was around halfway through to movie and Travis was trying desperately to pay attention. Or, to at least not seem so flustered by Sal’s simple, probably mindless, movements. 

How can his whole face flush over something as simple as him playing with his fingers and generally brushing his hands on Travis’ arms?

 

Sal is an affectionate guy, this was evident from how much he hugs and holds hands with and just all around shows affection to people he cares about, friends, family and lovers alike.

But that was hardly true for Travis. 

For him, touch more than often meant pain. Whether he was dealing it (which is, thankfully, a thing of the past) or on the receiving end, he had been hard-wired to think touch was bad. 

Even getting to be here, a beautiful boy,  _ Sal,  _ perched in his lap, running soft hands along his rough and slightly scarred arms, still sometimes seems like a dream. Like at any minute he would wake up and find himself alone and cold in his bed, empty space and hollow reminders of untrue touch plaguing him for days on end like almost every night just a month prior.

But, it won't happen. Not now and not ever again because the soft hands against his skin are real, and not a figment of his fantasies. He’s here in Sal’s house on Sal’s couch with his long-loved Sally Face in his arms. With his  _ boyfriend _ in his arms.

Before he could try against it, tears pushed at the back of his eyes, but not necessarily sad tears. He tried to blink them away but before he could even think his tears were spilling over and staining his cheeks.  

It took Sal less than a moment to notice when Travis’ hands shot to his face to rub away the tears. 

“Trav, hey, are you okay?” Sal leaned toward him, placing his hands over Travis’ and gently moving his hands from his eyes.

He glanced at the screen to see Jenna and Matt reuniting back as teenagers in her basement closet, the scene fading out with very chick-flick-y music playing over. 

Sal snorted a bit, wiping Travis’ new tears with his thumbs, “Were you that moved by Jennifer Garner’s top-notch acting? And here I thought we weren’t women and middle-aged,”

“We’re not straight either,” Travis sniffed and held Sal’s hands in his own, “and don’t you dare diss Jennifer, she’s an acting legend.” 

The two boys laughed and Sal laid his head in the crook of Trav’s neck, “Do you want to tell me why you were actually crying?”

“... Nah, it’s a little silly. But i’m okay, I promise.”

He smiled and rubbed small spirals into Sal’s back, the two boys sat in comfortable silence and slightly dozing off. 

Before they could pass out on the couch, Travis all but carried a half-asleep Sal back to the boy’s bedroom and laid him under the sheets, sliding in next to him. 

After a short fumble of limbs, the two sank into each other, drifting off quickly.

**…**

When Henry Fisher walked into the house at around two in the morning and, after spotting the mess of blankets and popcorn in the living room,  peeked into his son’s room to find him (quite innocently) in bed with Travis Phelps, he smiled to himself. 

He hadn’t seen his son that calm and stress free in a while, and if Travis is what brought him comfort than who was he to be anything but happy for them? 

He quietly shut the door, leaving the two boys to their serene sleep.


End file.
